Goodbye
by wynaninarina
Summary: Gabriella needs to move to New Jersey, she told Troy to promise that he will move on when she moves. They lived separate lives until Gabriella's parents decided to move back to Albuquerque...will Troy and Gabriella get back together?
1. I Love You Goodbye

**A/N: the bold letters are the lyrics of the song and the italics are the thing that is happening during that time..**

**(PLEASE ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING HERE IN FAN FICTION PLEASE BE NICE TO ME!!)and the song is called 'I love you goodbye' by Nina or Celine Dion(i guess) **

**Chapter 1-I love you Goodbye**

_Gabriella is really confused now, she doesn't know how to bring this up. Her parents told her that they're moving next week, and still, she didn't tell her beloved boyfriend, Troy. She didn't want him to get hurt...but she has no choice. So she decided to go to Troy's house and told all her feelings to Troy by singing..._

**Wish I could be the one **

**The one who could give you love **

**The kind of love you really need **

**Wish I could say to you **

**That I'll always stay with you **

**But baby that's not me **

_"Troy, I won't be the one who will be with you forever, even if I want to... I have to move. I don't want you to be hurt.."Gabriella thought._

**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you **

**Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do **

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need **

**But that would be a lie **

**I know I'd only hurt you **

**I know I'd only make you cry **

**I'm not the one you're needing **

**I love you, goodbye **

_"I know your hurting right now, but I have no choice. I have to live my life without you. And same to you. You need to move your life without me. But I wish that you'll always remember that I love you..." Gabriella told Troy with tears running through her cheeks._

**I hope someday you can **

**Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you **

**I don't really wanna go **

**But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do **

**You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be **

**Who'll give you something better **

**Than the love you'll find with me **

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need **

**But that would be a crime **

**I know I'd only hurt you **

**I know I'd only make you cry **

**I'm not the one you're needing **

**I love you, goodbye **

_"...Troy, you know how much I love you, you know how much I care about you, but...but I have to. I have to go move and start a new life. A life...where there's no Troy." Gabriella continues._

**Leaving someone when you love someone **

**Is the hardest thing to do **

**When you love someone as much as I love you **

_"I love you so much Troy. I can say that a million times to you, but I know it wouldn't change anything..I-" Gabriella said when Troy interrupted her._

_"Gabi, you only think it wouldn't change anything. But I know if we really love each other, we can pass this. Tell your parents that you're staying with me. Here, with me and my family. I don't want you to go Gabriella!" Troy said while he run to Gabriella and hug her tight. Gabriella tried to push away, she doesn't wanna feel Troy's hug anymore. She doesn't want to miss the hug that she always have when they were always together. She doesn't want to miss any momeries anymore._

_"Troy," Gabriella said when she pushed Troy away from her," I don't want to hurt you, but I wanna forget anything...no everything,..everything about us. I want to forget you Troy! I'm just gonna get hurt if I remember those memories we share. So Troy..."Gabriella said. Troy was hurting inside when he heard all those words from the girl he loved so much._

**Oh I don't wanna leave you **

**Baby it tears me up inside **

**But I'll never be the one you're needing **

**I love you, goodbye **

**Baby, its never ganna work out **

**I love you, goodbye **

_"I know that it will still hurt me even if I try to forget our memories together, because I love you. But I need to forget every memories we shared so it would be easier for me to move on...Troy Bolton...promise me that you would forget about me and everything we shared. Promise me that you'll try your best to move on in your life without me. Promise me that you will find someone new that will love you as much as I did, no more than I did." Gabriella said with her eyes teary and full of sadness. Troy, on the other side, have no expression at all. He doesn't want Gabriella to see him cry. He wants Gabriella to leave without thinking about how much she had hurted him._

_"..I-I promise Gabi. I promise that I'll try my best to do everything you want me to do. I love you Gabriella." Troy said and hugged Gabriella one more time. This time, Gabriella didn't push him away. After a few minutes, Gabriella left Troy's house. Troy wanted to stop her, but a promise is a promise. Even though he doesn't want to do it, he still have to. Gabriella was walking home while thinking about how much she had hurted the guy who he she loves so much. When Gabriella got home, she just run to her room and cry the whole time. She didn't let anybody to go in her room, even her Mom._

**Yay!! I finished the first Chapter! Please read and review!! and srry if it sucks a lil bit! **


	2. Only Reminds Me of You

**A/N: the song is called 'Only Reminds me of You' by MYMP**

**this is the second chapter guys! and btw my story is gonna base with songs in every chapter hehe so its the same rule: bold letters song lyrics and italics things tht is happening thnx! -**

_It's been a year since Gabriella moved to New Jersey. She had a boyfriend named Ryan, but they eventually broke up. She tried her best to forget Troy, but how come she still can't? She tried to show all her feelings and made a song...and she finished it in a snap._

**I see you, beside me**

**It's only a dream**

**A vision of what used to be**

**The laughter, the sorrow**

**Pictures in time**

**Fading to memories**

_"Even though I try to forget our memories, I still can't Troy. I don't know why...those memories..they always haunt me in my dreams. We used to always laugh together, and have fun together. I wanna go back there with you and hug you tight in my arms. I wanna feel your kisses and hugs, but I know that when I go back, you'll be with someone else, but that was my choice..." the teary Gabriella said to herself._

**How could I ever let you go**

**Is it too late to let you know**

_"I know that it's really late to tell you that I love you still, but I tried. I tried to move on, I tried to live my life without you, and I also tried my best to forget you..." Gabriella said while regretting everything that she have done to Troy, especially letting him go._

**I tried to run from your side**

**But each place I hide**

**It only reminds me of you**

**When I turn out all the lights**

**Even the night**

**It only reminds me of you**

_"Why does everything have to remind me about you Troy? Why do I have to suffer? Troy, every night seems like hell to me. Your face haunts me in my dreams, I always wake up with red eyes or crying. All I think about is you..."_

**I needed my freedom**

**That's what I've thought**

**But I was a fool to believe **

**My heart lied while you cried**

**Rivers of tears**

**But I was too blind to see**

_"I lied to you Troy, I lied that I want to forget you...I lied to you about, about everything I said! Because even if I try my hardest to forget you, it'll just hurt me more.."_

Gabriell didn't notice that her mom was listening the whole time. Mrs. Montez can feel all the pain her daughter has right now. She wants Gabriella to be happy again, she wants her to be the same happy Gabriella that she used to be when they were in

Albuquerque. It hurts her inside seeing Gabriella like that. After a few minutes, she left Gabriella alone. She doesn't want to hear how painful Gabriella is.

**Everything we've been through before**

**Now it means so much more**

--FLASHBACK--

_"Troy!! Stop tickling me!!"Gabriella said while giggling._

_"Too bad Gabi! You can't stop me from tickling you!"Troy said chuckling._

--END OF FLASHBACK--

_Even a small tickle war reminds Gabriella how fun it is to be with Troy...she misses those time that all they do is cuddle each other and watch t.v. Gabriella wants to tell Troy how much she still loves him and how much she cared for him even though they were living far away from each other..._

**So come back to me**

**I'm down on my knees**

**Boy can't you see…**

**How could I ever let you go**

**Is it too late to let you know**

_"Troy,...if I can only tell you how much I'm hurt right now, how much I suffered, and how much I wanted you to be here with me...I know you wouldn't be able to know all those, because..because I'm not there..I'm not there with you. And even if I was, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to get near you..I know it's too late, but I wish you still feel the same." Gabriella said._

**Hi guys!! Sorry if this chapter is mostly about Gabriella missing Troy. Next chapter(which is I'm working on already), Troy will be there. Maybe it's gonna be most about him..Well I wish you enjoy this chapter! and sorry if its crappy(i guess) and thnx for the great reviews!**


End file.
